


Love Is A Battlefield (Pietro Maximoff X Reader)

by Miss_Union_Jack



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, My Love, enhanced!reader, flirting while fighting a battle, pietro is a flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Union_Jack/pseuds/Miss_Union_Jack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You meet Pietro during the battle at Sokovia. He charms you by being his usual cocky self. <br/>(I suck at summaries!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is A Battlefield (Pietro Maximoff X Reader)

When the robots invaded Sokovia and the city started cracking apart, you didn’t run away or get scared. Instead, you got excited.

This was a chance for you to use your powers for good. You could help evacuate civilians or kick some robot butt, instead of rotting away in a cell like you had been for the last year (yes, they let you out occasionally, but only so you could practice using your powers in a larger space).

This would be fun.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You backed up, away from the robots that were pointing big, menacing laser guns at you. You were getting dangerously close to the edge of the (currently suspended in midair) city, and when Pietro heard you release a string of curses, he realized just how close you were to imminent death (he also realized that you were quite pretty, but now was not the time for him to dwell on those thoughts).

He dashed over to you and plucked you out of the danger area, before running back over to the two robots and bashing them to pieces with a pipe he had picked up off the ground.

You huffed to yourself in annoyance when you found yourself a good ten feet away from the edge of the cliff (it wasn’t really a cliff, but when a city gets lifted into the friggin’ air, it does create a sort of cliff like thing).

Stupid hero.

Believe it or not, you hadn’t needed saving, and you were most certainly **not** a damsel in distress.

You actually had had a plan. One that was now completely useless, thanks to that blue blur.

You sighed before scooping up the pipe that the man had abandoned and using it to brutally smash a robot’s head in. You could take care of yourself.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pietro kept snagging glances of you while the battle raged on, and it was kind of ticking him off. Why hadn’t you gotten off of the floating city yet? There was no reason for you to stay and do…whatever it was you had been doing, Pietro wasn’t really sure.

When there was a slight lull in the battle, Pietro found you, and decided to ask you just what you thought you were doing.

“Hey, you! Crazy voman! Vhat are you doing?”

You glared at him. “Oh, hey, good to see you too, Sonic.”

He frowned at you. “I don’t understand vhat you are trying to say.”

“That makes two of us, bud.”

The man’s frown deepened. “Vhat are you still doing here? Vhy haven’t you left the city yet?”

You rolled your eyes. “I’m trying to help you guys! Have you not realized that you’re drastically outnumbered?”

“Of course ve have, but vhat can you do to help?” Speedy asked, raising a silvery eyebrow at you.

Pietro was only a little bit frightened by the slightly maniacal grin that stretched across your face at his words.

“Watch and find out, Dash.”

“…I do not understand your references.” Pietro murmured under his breath, but you had already turned on your heel and marched back into the battle. Before he even had the chance to go to and probably rescue you, you were punching a robot, right in its metal face.

Pietro gaped wordlessly, sure that you had just absolutely _smashed_ the bones in your hand, and blinking in confusion when the robot flew backwards and crashed into a building.

You twisted your neck around just enough to wink at him, and then you were tearing robots apart as easily as though they were paper.

Pietro had no idea how you were able to do that, but hey, you were helping his team (and wow, did it feel weird to say that), so he let you keep doing it and helped you out whenever he could.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When you saw the one guy with the bow and arrows running to rescue a kid, and the robot that was watching them intently, you knew that it was going to cause some trouble. So you chucked a car at it before it could hurt anyone.

Legolas nodded at you as he ran the kid over to his mother, and you nodded back, feeling strangely proud of yourself.

This was better than you expected. Finally, your powers were being used to help people (for a long time, you had hated your powers and the people who had “gifted” them to you).

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn’t until all the robots were destroyed and the city had been demolished (to protect the world from getting blown up), that the people you had helped fight with realized that they had no idea who you were.

So, for some reason, they decided that handcuffing you was the best thing to do while they interrogated you. The weirdly fast guy with the silver hair was the only one that realized you had broken them when no one else was paying attention, but he, for some reason, said nothing to the others.

“Who do you work for?” The African American man interrogated you, his voice not cruel or mean, just curious.

You rolled your eyes. “I don’t “work” for anyone. Did you not see me helping your puppets defeat all those robots?”

The man shrugged. “I did, but that doesn’t mean you weren’t working for someone.” He held up his hands when you continued to glare at him. “If you don’t work for anyone, that’s fine. It just means that it’s going to be a lot harder for you.”

That got your attention.

“What?”

“We’re going to have to run some tests to see how you got your abilities, since you won’t give us your employer’s name.”

You narrowed your eyes. “I don’t have an employer.”

“But there was someone who gave you your powers, was there not?”

“Well, yes, but that is not the same thing as an employer.”

The man chuckled a little. “Fair enough. Who gave you your super strength, then?”

“Hydra.” Just saying the name left a bitter taste in your mouth.

That seemed to intrigue the man. He left the room without saying a word, and when the door finally swung open, the silver haired man entered instead.

“Oh, hey Speedy, good to see you again.” You said, quirking an eyebrow at the man as he sat in the chair across from yours.

“Hello again, crazy voman.”

A little smirk curled the edge of your lips up. “To think, even after I helped you fight evil robots that’s all I am to you.”

Pietro rolled his eyes. “Hello again, crazy, _pretty_ voman.”

“Oh, you flatter me so.” You said, letting the handcuffs fall to the floor with a metallic clang as you pretended to fan yourself.

“You are an odd one.” He commented, but not in a rude way. On the contrary, he seemed quite interested in you.

“In my defense, you’re the first person I’ve spoken to in…what, a year?, that hasn’t injected me with some type of serum. My “people skills” are “rusty”.”

That seemed to surprise him. “Did you not volunteer for the experiments? My sister and I volunteered to be mutated but you seem very…bitter.”

You looked at him incredulously. “You volunteered for that torture? Why on Earth would you do that?”

“Ah, ah, ah, I am the one interrogating you, not the other vay around.”

You rolled your eyes but responded anyway. “I came to Sokovia, I want to say thirteen months ago? Somewhere around there, in any case. I just wanted to explore before I started college, so I came here. I was kidnapped, right from my hotel room, the day before my flight out of here.” You explained, your fists clenching and unclenching rapidly.

“They told me that I was “special” and that they needed me for their experiments. I told them to fuck off and that I wanted to go home, but they turned me into _this_.” You said, gesturing at yourself with obvious distain.

Pietro frowned sympathetically. “Vell, I mean, it’s not that bad. It’s not like you’re a monster.”

“Oh, if only you knew.” You said, laughing bitterly and effectively catching his attention.

“Vhat?”

“”Vhat” do you think? They made me hurt people. I mean, I guess it’s my own fault. They would lock me in a room with other mutated people, and they said that only one could survive. I could’ve let them kill me, but I just…I didn’t want to die! So I…I killed them. I _am_ a monster.”

Angry tears were pricking the corners of your eyes, and Pietro was just about to give you a hug or do _something_ to stop the trembling in your voice when Fury entered the room, told him he would finish the interrogation, and ushered him out the door.

Pietro did as Fury asked, but dashed back into the room less than a second later and pressed a feather light kiss to your forehead (you hadn’t even known for sure it actually happened until you saw the door swing shut with a quiet, barely audible click).

You were left with a persistent, pink blush that stayed throughout the rest of the “interview”, as Fury decided to call it (needless to say, you were pretty sure that Fury thought you had a crush on him).

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Fury finally decided that you were not, in fact, hell bent on world domination (or something of the sort), he put you under Pietro’s watch. For some reason, it made sense to him to put two of Hydra’s creations together.

You were fine with it, Pietro wasn’t a bad guy, but you felt bad because he was stuck with babysitting you. He informed you that he was new to the whole “being a good guy” thing too, and he wasn’t quite used to the Avengers yet.

You and Pietro were sparring (which essentially just involved you chucking large objects at him and him dodging them) when you finally decided to ask him about why he got involved with Hydra.

He shrugged. “Vanda and me, ve vere angry and ve vanted revenge. Hydra vanted villing participants, so ve volunteered. The rest is,” Pietro pointed at himself. “History.”

Pietro looked at you curiously. “I have a question for you, now.”

“Shoot.” You said, lifting up a five hundred pound exercise machine with ease and pretending to throw it at him.

“How come ve vere never forced to fight? And how come ve never met?”

You frowned. “I don’t know, actually. I mean, I heard about the famous Twins, you guys were their prized possessions, and I think I caught a glimpse of Wanda once, but I think they were only pitting the weak ones against the weak ones. You and Wanda were their strongest players, and I think they were trying to replicate that with me and the others, so they forced us to be stronger than we thought we could be.”

You let a small smile cross onto your face before you continued. “They might’ve also known that letting us meet would’ve been dangerous.”

“Vhy is that?” Pietro asked, arching an eyebrow that was the color of moonlight.

“I would’ve had the biggest crush on you, and then I would’ve been distracted from my “training”, and it would’ve just been a big mess.” You murmured, only a little sheepishly.

Pietro grinned. “Oh, really?” Before you had time to blink, he had zoomed over to you and was standing only inches away from you. “Vould it really have been that big of mess?”

You nodded. “Absolutely. I mean, a guy with super speed and a woman with super strength? Can you imagine what we would’ve done if one of us had gotten hurt?”

He frowned, reaching a hand out to gently cup your cheek. “But you did get hurt. That’s all they did to you. And I…” He shook his head, still frowning. “I volunteered for this. You didn’t. I’m sorry about what they did to you.”

You shrugged, absentmindedly leaning into his touch (you hadn’t been touched gently in over a year, sue you). “It’s not that bad. I mean, I should never have trouble opening jars again, so that’s a plus.” You raised your eyes so that they met his. “I would’ve never met you.” You whispered quietly.

For some reason, from the moment Pietro had “saved” you from the robots, you had felt a connection to him. It felt like there was an invisible tether between the two of you, and if you were too far away from him, the tether would shrink until you got closer again. It was astounding that you had lived through the battle, honestly.

“Before I do something stupid, there vasn’t a boyfriend or a girlfriend in the picture a year ago, right?” Pietro asked, his face getting closer to yours.

You shook your head, a smile slipping onto your face. “Nope.”

“Vonderful.”

Pietro’s kiss was gentle, like he was afraid of hurting you (and wasn’t that something, how could he possibly hurt you when you could lift five hundred pounds without breaking a sweat?), and so were his arms when they wound around your waist.

Your smile widened as you brought your hands to his cheeks, kissing him deeply. You had been aching for human contact for that year you were locked away, and here Pietro was, willingly giving it to you.

Your heart pounded rapidly in your chest as Pietro’s lips moved against yours, his hands moving from your waist to your back, then to your neck and back again because he just could not keep still. When you separated a few moments later, your cheeks were flushed, your eyes were hazy, and your mind was fuzzy.

“You are something else.” You mumbled, very pleasantly dazed.

He shook his head, smiling as he lazily kissed you again.

Even though you didn’t know a lot about him, you knew that he was exactly what you needed right now.

Director Fury had told you that he wanted you, Pietro, and Wanda to start training for the Avengers, but you knew that you were still too broken and still too angry to be of any use without Pietro there to keep you grounded and under control.

Luckily for you, Pietro wasn’t going anywhere.

End. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, The Avengers, or any its characters, all rights go to their rightful owners. I do not own anything mentioned in this story, all rights go to their rightful owners. I apologize if ideas are similar to other fanfics. I also apologize for any spelling and/or grammatical errors. 
> 
> The reader somehow got away from Hydra, how I dunno, but let's just pretend that she did and that's where the story starts!
> 
> This is also posted on my DA account, hopefully no one thinks I'm stealing from myself!! ((:


End file.
